The present invention relates to an information provision apparatus and a program.
Japanese Patent No. 4442981 and JP-A-2003-169965 disclose a method that allows different game devices to utilize a common game parameter.
The above method aims at a single player, or utilizes a single game parameter (e.g., breeding target character), but does not aim at using a plurality of common game parameters that are changed by a number of players.
The above method normally allows a player to play a similar game using different game devices. However, a player normally plays a game using a single game device owned by the player. Therefore, it is unlikely that the above method prompts a player to play a game using different game devices.
An item used in a game is normally traded at a fixed price. Therefore, an item is monotonously traded between players. When determining the price of an item based on the supply and demand according to economic principles, it is difficult to promptly provide an item due to a complex process.